Calleigh's Thought's
by CfSbIi
Summary: Mens sana in corpore sano: Sound of body, sound of mind.


Calleigh's Thoughts

By: allie

Paring: Horatio and Calleigh.

_Mens sana in corpore sano._

_Sound of body, sound of mind._

As the days went on Calleigh wondered why her life was so confusing and why she was put into these situations that made her decided whether or not she wanted to live past today. Live past this feeling that is driving her insane, leading her to a never ending corridor, a never ending trial of what she was able to deal with, and what her tolerance level was. 

Calleigh was faced with so many problems that were not her's that she had to deal with because no one else would. She was not able to understand what was going on and why God had dealt her these cards in which she had to call life. 

She understood the fact that nobody's life was a piece of cake, and that no one had it easy. But she was not able to grasp that fact or understand the fact that she was the one picking up the messes that her mother and father made. She did not understand why it was her who had to raise her brothers, when she was a kid just herself. Why did she have to do this when she had two parents. They might be drunks but, they should be able to deal with their kids, and they should be able to cook their own meals, and most of all they should be able to take care of themselves and their kids. 

She was just a girl, when her parents started to drink, and when her father started to get violent. She thought that it was her fault. There was one good thing however, it was whenever her mother was pregnant she would stop drinking. In those times she regarded her life as some what normal and she thought that it could really change for the better this time. Yeah, she thought, she would someday be part of a real family. 

But once her brothers were born all that did was add on to the responsibility that she had. Now on top of caring for herself and her parents, she had to go to school, and take care of her parents, herself, and her brothers. After each child her parents would say how they were going to get better, and how they were going to change, but she stopped believing them long before her third brother. 

Prom

That was meant to be the one day in a girls life that was more important than anything else in the world. It was her day to shine, and it was her day to be Queen. And she was. She was voted Prom Queen for her senior year, and she had a wonderful time. But there was one problem. She went with someone who was black, and her father would not have that. Calleigh refused to tell them anything about her prom, she did everything for herself. She got her dress, and did her hair, she looked like an angel. 

That night however, was something that she would soon not forget. She went downstairs, and tried to slip out of her house. Her brothers were at their friends houses, and her parents she believed were passed out in their room. But she was wrong. Once she reached the front door she thought that she was home free, she was not a wear of her father sitting on the front porch. When she stepped out in to the porch her father turned around and started to yell at her. This was the last straw for Calleigh, and she started to yell back. And she did not stop there, she told him everything that she had kept bottled up for the last 18 years of her life. 

Now her father would not have that. He would not have some "woman" yelling at him, and telling him how to live his life, so he did the first thing that came to mind when he was drunk. He smacked her. And then passed out.

Calleigh just stood there and decided it was the last straw, she went back inside and packed her bags. She would not deal with this anymore. She took what money she had and left a note for her brothers telling them what happened and that she was not coming back. She left that day hoping that they would someday forgive her. 

That night Calleigh stayed at her friends house, and went to prom and did everything she could do to forget. That night was the first night of Calleigh's new life, and she was not holding back. 

She left the next day on a train to New Orleans. There she moved in with one of her friends that had moved there a few months ago, and finished high school. From there she went to college and followed her heart, and what she knew best. Ballistics and guns. 

She already knew how to fire, shot, clean a gun, and all the responsibility that came along with them. Calleigh decided that she wanted to go into the police force, and help people that could not help themselves like she had. Not long after she has joined the New Orleans forensic team she was sought out by Hortaio Caine. He asked her to join his team, and she quickly agreed. From New Orleans she moved on to being a CSI in one of the most pristine lab's in the country. 

Calleigh soon thought that she had the perfect life that she always wanted. But one thing was missing, a family. Calleigh missed her's more then anything. Every once and a while she would get a call from her brothers or she would get a chance to visit them or they would come and see her, but it was not enough, and it was not what she was looking for. 

Since she had joined the Miami Dae CSI force Calleigh had, had her eye on one man in particular. A one Horatio Canie. 

Calleigh never thought that she would find someone that understood her fully, and she never believed that she would find someone to love, and that would love her. But that was before she met Horatio. Horatio made her believe that anything was possible, and she thought that nothing was better on earth. She thought that she had it all. And she did. 

Horatio was draw to her the moment that she had walked into his office for an interview, three years ago. Once he had heard on a infamous Southern Bell beauty that could tell you anything that you need to know about ballistics and guns, he felt that he had to meet her. But he would have never guessed that she would shake up his life so much. 

Calleigh was one in a million he decided, and he loved her. He loved everything about her. He knew about her past and what she had to deal with as a child, and he wished that he was the one that would be able to erase it from her past to be able to make her whole again, but he knew that she would never let him. It was a part of her. It may not have been pretty, but it was part of who she was non the less. Part of the reason of why she was here with him now. 

Calleigh thought that she was whole. She thought that no one in the world could bring her down after she excepted Horatio's marriage proposal. She was on a high and she was not going to come down anytime soon.

Eight months later Horatio and Calleigh married and 12 months later they welcomed their two new babies into the world. Calleigh had finally gotten what she wanted, a family. She finally felt whole.

Finis...

  



End file.
